1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage structure of an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, off-road vehicles include an area for storing a folded back seat. When the back seat is not needed to carry passengers and the cargo area needs to be expanded to carry more cargo, the back seat may be folded in on itself and folded down into an area adjacent to the rear step floor where a person seated in the back seat would normally place his feet. The back seat can be stored in this area to allow for the cargo space to be expanded.